How Much Do You Love Me, Gray?
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: How much does Gray love Lucy? My friend and I, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, I have to make 35 one-shots, and she has to make a 13 chapter story, and it's up to you guys to vote for your favourite, once we're done uploading, I'm going to have a poll on my wall, and you guys can vote, so please keep updated! 2 out of 35 ONE-SHOTS


**Hey guys! Me and my friend, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, she has to make a story of 13 chapters and 5 one-shots, 1,500 words minimum for the chapters and 1,000 for one-shots, and I have to make 35 one-shots, 1,000 words minimum. Once we finish all of our stories, we'll make a poll and see which is better; hers or mine, so please keep reading my one-shots and her 13 chapter story! And look out for our poll! Anyways, this is 2nd out of 35.**

**~:~**

Lucy POV

"Keiji! Stop running! You're going to hurt yourself!" I said while running trying to catch up to our 2 year old son, and then Gray comes from in front of him.

"Gotcha'!" He says while lifting Keiji up and pretending he's a rocket ship, Keiji and I giggle. Then Keiji yawned.

"Keiji, are you sleepy?" I ask while ruffling his onyx crimson hair.

"No, Mommy!" He says with a goofy smile.

"Keiji, don't lie!" Gray says, then starts tickling him, laughter was filled in the room, then Keiji started to yawn, and cuddle in Gray's chest, so Gray and I stopped tickling him, he scrunched his nose, and cuddled even more in Gray's chest.

"Come Gray, let's put Keiji in his crib" I say with a whispering voice while leading Gray to the crib. Once we get to the crib, Gray bends over and puts one hand on Keiji's head, and one around his waist, then he gently places him down, while removing his hands.

"We did a good job, Gray" I say with a smile.

"Yeah, we did" He says while leaning in so we can kiss, the kiss was light and sweet, and filled with passion.

"Gray, how much do you love me?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"I love you, a lot" He says with a smile, and then I smack him playfully on his arm.

"Gray!"

"Fine, I would do anything, even if you had amnesia, I would make you fall in love with me countless times, whatever it takes to make you love me again. If a train was hurdling toward you, I would push you out of the way and kill myself just for you to be safe. Even if you we're ugly, which you're not! I would still love you, because I think love is on the inside, not out. Words can't describe how much I love you, and no words can describe how much you mean to me, you're one in a billion, no man will ever be as lucky as I am. I am completely and wholly in love with you and nothing will ever make me happier than how you make me feel, you are my life and I'd give anything to be with you for the rest of my days, you make my life worth living and I'd fight for you every second of everyday, and I can count on you to trust me and be there for me always, you know me better than anyone and my happiness is solely dedicated to you, you and I may have our problems but we can overcome any issue that comes our way, and I want you and only you for the rest of my days, you are my life and I'm so in love with you Lucy Fullbuster forever and always never for even a second forget that. You are the love of my life and I'd give anything to be there for you always at your best and your worst, I love you my beautiful girl, always. I truly love you, Lucy Fullbuster" He says with a smile, I smile back, but with tears in my eyes, he looks at me with worriness** (A.N is that even a word? Worry-ness? Or woriness? Whatever ****)** on his face

"Don't worry Gray, these are happy, and joyful tears, which we're caused by you" I say while hugging him, then I looked up and kissed him.

"How about me, Lucy, do you love me?" He says with pouty eyes, I giggle.

"There will never be a time where I'd put anyone above you for even a second, you truly are my world and I'd give anything to be by your side every second of every day, we may have our differences but throughout those problems we have a strong relationship worth fighting for in every way and I will never stop until the smile never leaves your face, you are my life and I'd go through anything to have your heart with me always, you are the reason I smile and the reason I'm positive every day, you make my life worth living and I'm so madly and insanely in love with you Gray Fullbuster forever and always never for a second lose that view, sometimes, whenever I see, me eyes are blinded with love, and I know that we've been together for 2 years now, but whenever I see you, I'm always at a loss for words, I'm superbly in love with you!" I say with a smile. We kiss each other again, it was full off passion, as he softly pushes me, to go back to the wall, I'm almost there, but I hit by butt on a table, the kiss stops.

"Are you okay Lucy?" He says with concern

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I think I woke up Keiji" I say, looking at Keiji standing up in the crib, then Gray turns around to look at Keiji

"Mommy, I hungwy..." Keiji says while rubbing his eyes

"Okay, I'll get you something to eat, my little man!" I say with a giggle

Gray POV

"Come here, Keiji!" I say, while lifting him out of the crib, then carrying him in my arms.

"Dadda, what we're you 'nd momma doing? I was look at you, wondwing what you was doing wit momma" He said questioningly, then I blush slightly and laugh

"Oh nothing, your Mom was about to fall on the table- but I caught her!" I say with a sigh of relief. Then Lucy comes in with a tray of food and an apron, man can she look sexy in an apron!

"Here Keiji!" She says while placing the tray on the table, I put Keiji down so he can go to the table, Lucy and I walk to where he is, and watch him eat, then I put my arm around Lucy's shoulders and move my face closer to her ear and say

"You know how sexy you look in that apron? Once Keiji goes back to sleep, we're going for a continuation" I say with a smile

"Okay, for you, I'll wear nothing, but an apron" She says with an evil glint

I'm starting to like this daily routine, with Lucy, and Keiji in my life, I don't feel empty, who, knows, maybe Keiji is going to have a sibling on the way, I smirk

"Gray, why are you smirking?" She says with a questioning look

"Oh nothing"

The end


End file.
